Episode 2
Demonic Roommates (compañeros demoníacos) is the second episode of the Bebe(2014 tv series) anime.It premiered on May, 26, 2014. Plot At School, Mimi is preparing to give Francisco and Bebe some training in weapons. She brings him into the weapons room, where Francisco sees a toaster and believes it to be a weapon for fighting bad guys.Mimi tells him that it is a toaster for making bagels, and Francisco pulls out a boomerang-blade object which he thinks is for cutting bagels. Mimi takes it away and tells him not to touch that without first consulting the manual since it is a very dangerous weapon, but Francisco idiotically tosses it anyway. The boomerang device busts through the wall of a school and Bebe lose her balance. Francisco then learns from a sticky note that Ebeb has escaped from prison. Hubert explains that Ebeb is a demonic girl that is the opposite of Bebe, and she is threatening to get revenge on Bebe for putting her in prison. After hearing about Ebeb (and'' everyone can't pronounce Ebeb's name ''), Francisco begins to suspect that anyone in the school could be Ebeb and beats up Hubert and makes Bebe cry. Mimi call Francisco an idiot and they get in another squabble, but soon Hubert assigns Francisco and Mimi to protect Bebe since she was a baby after her family's death and sent Ebeb to a hellish version of prision by smashing the charm. Francisco, Bebe and Mimi slide down through a chute into the car, and are about to leave, when the car suddenly transforms into Ebeb is Bebe's rival. Francisco is scared by Ebeb's demonic powers and accidentally runs her over with the real car while escaping. They arrive at Bebe's apartment, where Francisco pledges to not allow Ebeb to get the jump on them again. He begins to blow up some objects around Bebe's apartment, and then he opens the window, inadvertently allowing Ebeb to get in. They ward off Ebeb temporarily, but Mimi and Bebe fed up with Francisco's childish antics and kicks him out of the apartment. Francisco comes back and knocks on her door, eventually making "puppy dog eyes" when Mimi and Bebe initially refuses to give him another chance. However, as soon as she lets Francisco in, she change herself back to Ebeb. The real Francisco is outside, sulking to himself about wrecking Bebe's apartment while Ebeb hops by in the form of a pogo stick with Bebe tied to it. Francisco said Mimi's right and this is his fault and tries to chase after them with the car. Unfortunately for Francisco, when he presses the button to open the car, it blasts off without him, as he didn't read the manual. At Ebeb's house, she traps Bebe inside a glass container with his Demonic Bomb, a bomb set to go off nine times, one for each of her lives. Although her blast resistant goggles cover her eyes, Ebeb starts blasting away anyways, but is distracted by a ladybug on the wall. Meanwhile, Francisco is looking for Bebe after Mimi forced him to take care of Bebe. Francisco open the portal with his scythe into Ebeb's house just as Ebeb reaches the ninth blast, and Bebe's ninth and final life. Francisco uses the boomerang device from earlier to lay a trap for Ebeb, who gets her tongue caught in a bear trap when she tries to catch a bug with it. Francisco then rescues Bebe from the glass chamber and puts Ebeb in there in her place. Francisco leans on the bomb detonator, causing it to go off and injure Ebeb.Bebe manages to send Ebeb to prision by crushing the reliquary under her foot, avenging her family, causing the angred calaca spirits to drag Ebeb to the hellish version of prision when Bebe was a baby. After Bebe thanks Francisco for saving her, Mimi hugs Francisco and Bebe cause the zombies to wake up and fight the zombies with their weapons. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes